diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/30 April 2018
01:55:47 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 02:05:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:10:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 04:05:37 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 04:06:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:13:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 05:13:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:15:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:15:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 05:15:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:25:46 hoi 05:26:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" <:thonk:426125963114315786> 05:42:20 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 08:37:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" fallen no 08:37:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" emotes crash the bot 09:15:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:15:36 !updatelogs 09:15:36 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 09:19:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" eesh 09:20:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" links don't work on discord of course 10:05:21 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 10:46:05 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:46:43 Hello. 11:58:54 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" eeee 15:37:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:37:22 hi 15:37:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 15:41:52 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:41:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:23:46 Hello. 16:23:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 16:23:53 Oh... 16:23:58 Good. 16:24:14 Still some interaction left. 16:24:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" some. 16:30:37 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Good news 16:30:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 16:30:50 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" 29 munites until I warp to an ew dimension 16:30:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ... 16:31:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" tell me more about it. 16:31:04 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I have to use karthiumscope first 16:31:24 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I have only discovered 100 of 3000 emojis in that dimension 16:59:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Enigmium" A what? 16:59:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what he said. 16:59:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what Enigmium said. 17:03:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" What in general 17:04:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Enigmium" AllINeedIsANoose 17:06:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:06:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:08:21 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Time is ready, I am in the New Dimension port of the Discord Tetramount, but I am still using the Karthiumscope. This means I am looking for Microsoft's new emoji 17:10:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Enigmium" I think reading ozziene's self-made wikia pages would help... 17:20:03 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" ok, it's been 20 minutes and Emojipedia has not added the new Microsoft emoji 17:40:20 These symbols are getting out of control. 17:50:43 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:50:48 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 18:52:43 guys i made my own private server in arras!! 18:52:56 its really cool tho xd 19:12:54 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Alas, the emoji panorama has finished updating, it is finnaly time to warp dimensions 19:39:35 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Blasting off is imminent 19:56:19 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Blasting off NOW! 20:08:29 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:08:42 Well chat glitched out. 20:17:56 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Warping is complete 20:50:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:50:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:58:22 -!- SomeoneInsaneIsWatching has joined Special:Chat 22:58:28 sup 22:59:21 SISdpoksoaidpiefjdksopfgbknjgfkeodfvj my mom g@y 22:59:22 as 22:59:22 d 22:59:22 s 22:59:22 s 22:59:22 s 22:59:23 s 22:59:23 s 22:59:23 s 22:59:23 s 22:59:23 -!- SomeoneInsaneIsWatching was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 22:59:23 a 22:59:24 -!- SomeoneInsaneIsWatching has left Special:Chat 22:59:31 -!- SomeoneInsaneIsWatching has joined Special:Chat 22:59:34 s 22:59:34 s 22:59:34 s 22:59:34 s 22:59:34 s 22:59:35 s 22:59:35 s 22:59:35 s 22:59:35 s 22:59:36 s 22:59:36 s 22:59:36 s 22:59:36 -!- SomeoneInsaneIsWatching was banned from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 22:59:36 s 22:59:37 -!- SomeoneInsaneIsWatching has left Special:Chat 2018 04 30